Lorne wants something, or someone
by Morell
Summary: Lorne and Sheppard story. Warning: Slash!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own them, but if I did….

Read the story and find out..

And again a warning. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 OR A HOMOFOB DON'T READ THIS!

There is just something about Sheppard and Lorne that turns me on. I wonder why??

------------

"Colonel Sheppard?" Major Evan Lorne caught up with one tired looking Colonel.

"What's up Major?" John rubbed a hand over his face.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but I need to talk to you." Evan looked uncomfortable.

John turned to look at the Major. "In private, sir."

"Right, my quarters then. I want to get out of these wet clothes." John motioned to Evan to follow him.

"Thank you sir."

"So what is on your mind Evan? John buttoned up his shirt and took it off. Threw it in the hamper in the corner. His t-shirt followed soon after. He started to unbutton his pants, sat down on a chair and took of his boots.

"Evan?" John looked at him. Evan was staring at a half naked John.

"Sorry sir. We can talk tomorrow." Evan swallowed hard and walked toward the door. Quicker than Evan thought was possible John stood between him and the door. John crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What's up Evan? I'm not going to ask again…" John said.

"God I am so sick of this." Major Lorne turned around facing away from John. He lifted both hands to his face. John suddenly looked really concerned. "Request to be transferred back to Earth , sir." Evan stated flatly.

"Why? I thought you liked it here?" John was shocked. "Did something happen?"

"Sir, I…." John moved into Evans personal space, stared straight into his eyes. "Stop with the God damn titles Evan. What is on your mind?"

"John, I… It's personal. I can't tell you." John stared at him for a while, Evan finally looked down on the floor.

"Request denied. Unless you have a damn good reason."

"John, you don't understand!"

"You are right, Evan. I don't understand. So why don't you explain it to me?" John was frustrated. He didn't want to lose his second in command. He was the best second in command he could ever have asked for.

Evan breathed deep a couple of times before he started talking. "I'm helplessly in love with a fellow officer, John. I can't work without it distracting me. I need to be transferred back to Earth."

"Tell me who and I'll have her sent back to earth then. I need you here more than her." John scratched his hair.

"It's not a her, John…" John looked shocked at Evan.

"What?"

"It's a man, not a woman." Evan stated low and flatly.

"Then tell me who he is. And I'll have him sent back to earth." Evan blinked away tears that threatened to appear.

"Sir, Just transfer me back to Earth, please." Evan pleaded.

"No!" John had a stubborn look on his face. Evan got the feeling that he had to tell him what was going on, but it was the last thing he wanted to do. There was a difference between telling your CO that you had a crush on a man and telling him that the man was said CO.

An idea formed in Evans head. Why tell when you can show. A small smile formed on Evans lips. Without warning Evan pushed John against the door.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"I'm going to make you send me back to Earth."

Evan knocked John unconscious and carried him over to the bed. He ran his hands over Johns chest, he could feel his pants tightening.

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and secured them around Johns wrists. He then took of Johns pants and boxers before he woke up.

John tried to sit up when he woke up, a vague memory that something was out of place. He felt the cuffs around his wrists and then Evans body pinning him back down on the bed.

"Evan? What are you doing?" John noticed that he was completely naked.

"Whatever I have to do to be sent back to Earth." Evan had his face so close to John that he had trouble focusing on his face.

"What would that be, Evan?" Evan led John into the bathroom. He forced Johns hands over his head and cuffed them together over his head in the shower, securing him to the wall.

"You'll see!" Evan stood in front of John, let his eyes run up and down his body before he turned on the shower. Hot water washed over Johns tired body. It felt a bit strange, John had never been handcuffed in a shower before. It was obvious that he couldn't wash himself. Guess he just had to wait and see how far Evan was willing to go. John was so tiered, he hadn't slept for two days and the hot shower didn't help. His soldier training probably could get him out of this in matter of minutes, but his body refused to cooperate. He guessed that deep down he knew Evan wouldn't hurt him, the man was his second in command . Of course he trusted him.

Wondering what the hell his subordinate was up to. "Evan! What are you doing?"

Evan ran his hands trough Johns hair. "Something I've wanted to do for so long." He whispered into John ear, he nibbled at his earlobe, he continued kissing down his troth. John froze for a second. Let out a hard breath. "Evan.." He swallowed. Evan had some soap in his hands, starting to wash over Johns chest. Feeling every inch of his skin underneath his hands, feeling Johns nervous breathing. Evan felt Johns strong muscles in his back as his hands massaged him and caressed his way down towards his ass. John involuntarily moved closer to Evan when he felt his hands on his ass. Evan could feel Johns hardening cock against his own stone hard one. He caressed his way to John cock, taking him in his hands, trailing the length of him up and down until he was just as hard.

"Evan…" John began. Evan stopped him.

"Ssh.. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He stopped the words that should have come out of Johns mouth with a kiss. It was hard and demanding entrance to Johns mouth. The kiss left John trying to catch his breath, while Evan got down on his knees. He took the head of Johns cock in his mouth, tasting him.

John let out a gasp of surprise and backed up straight into the wall. John felt the sensation of a warm mouth sucking and licking on his cock. He knew he should try to resist, but he was tired and the feeling of the orgasm building up inside made him give it a second thought. It didn't really matter if it was his second in command giving it to him. Or that it was a man and not a woman. Or that he never agreed to be handcuffed to the shower. John couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. John looked down on Lorne. Saw his head go back and forth, and Lornes hard cock whipping up and down on the floor. Evan was clearly enjoying it. John could hear small moans of pleasure escaping Evans lips every now and then.

So Evan had a crush on him…

Evan looked up at John. Evan saw the arousal in Johns eyes when they locked. His mouth half open, breathing irregular. Evan let one hand caress the soft spot behind his balls and sucking John a little harder. John moaned and trusted his hips towards Evans mouth.

"God Evan. I…"

Evan let go of Johns cock with his lips, continued handling him up and down the length of him.

"Just let go John. I'm not stopping until you come. I want to taste you, sir." John moaned as Evans tongue whirled around the head and then swallowed all of him again. He felt the orgasm build up rapidly, feeling his balls tighten as he came in Evans mouth. He cried out in pleasure at first, he then tried to pull out of Evans mouth while Evan continued to suck on him.

"Stop, Evan. Don't." The feeling of his tongue on his oversensitive head was painful, but still Evan sucked every drop of him before he let him out of his mouth.

Evan smiled as he stood up in front of John again. "Sorry. God, you tasted better than I dreamed of." He held John firmly against the wall. Evans hard cock pressed against Johns stomach. John was almost limb in his arms.

"You ok John?" Evans voice seemed concerned.

"Just tired. You done with me know?" John asked back. Johns head was on Evans shoulder. Half asleep. Arms hurting from the uncomfortable position. Evan answered in a husky voice.

"You willing to send me back to Earth yet?" John shook his head. "Not gonna happen!"

"Well, then I haven't even started yet. I'm going to have you in every way I've dreamt of."

-----------

John woke up in his bed. His was on his stomach. Hands tied to the headboard and his feet were spread, tied to the legs of the bed.

At first he was confused, but then he remembered what happened in the shower.

"Major Lorne?" John questioned out in the room. He heard a noise behind him. But he couldn't see anything. "Major?" He asked again.

"I threw that title out the door the minute I decided I wanted that firm ass of yours. John." Evan said while seating himself between Johns legs. John felt Evan leaning over him, felt a hot breath against his neck, a tongue licked his ear.

"I've had a crush on you ever since I got here, you know that John. God, I hated it when all those damn women talked about you. When they let others know in detail what you were like in bed, How many times you made them come, how satisfied you made them . How you knew how to make them feel like they would go insane if you stopped touching them." John listened to Evan talking. Heard the anger and jealousy in his voice.

"It's not too late Evan. Just let me go and we can forget all about it." John said quietly, trying to make him understand he actually would forget all about it.

"No! I need to feel you. All I want right now it to fuck you. God. I want you so bad, I feel like my dick is about to explode."

"Evan. I'm not into men.., you know that right?" John felt like he had to say it, even though he wasn't entirely convinced of it himself right about know.

"Didn't get that feeling in the shower earlier. You sure knew how to turn me on. And you didn't seem to resist a lot when I had your big, hard cock in my mouth." Evan whispered in a husky voice in Johns ear. "Right now your ass belongs to me." Evan let his hands wander from Johns shoulders, down his back and then down the cleft of his ass. Evan spread him wide open with two of his fingers, while the third one pressed against his tight hole. "You ready for this John?"

"No Evan. I'm not. Listen…" John felt Evans hand leave his ass. Evan sat back up, leaned over towards the nightstand and grabbed a tube of lube. "untie me, Evan. I'll…"

"Shut up John. All I want right now is your ass, and I will have it….. in time. I want this to feel great for you as well. I want you to love the feel of my hard cock inside of you. So I'm gonna take my time and prepare you." John suddenly felt Evans finger slid slowly inside of him. A moan escaped his lips. He wasn't prepared for that just yet. Evans finger slid in slowly until he could go no further. Then he slowly slid out again. Evan finger fucked John slowly while talking. "I'm going to make a wild guess here. You never had a finger in your ass before?" John shock his head. "You like this don't you? God knows I like it." Evan added another finger, making John moan again. This time more relaxed. "I think you start to enjoy this John, don't you?"

Evan got a moan in return as he trusted his fingers inside of John again. Evan freed Johns feet and flipped him on his back. Evan leaned down and licked the pre cum of Johns cock.

"You like this a lot…" Evan said before he started to kiss, lick and bite his way up on Johns stomach. Johns mouth was open, his eyes glazed. John closed his eyes. This inspired Evan to speed up his actions a little bit. He retracted his fingers from Johns ass, put some more lube in his hands and then took both their cocks in his hand, smearing the lube on them. Evan was on top of John, making their cocks rub against each other in a steady rhythm. He let his tongue lick the nap of Johns neck, earning him another moan.

"God damn you John. You really know how to turn a guy on."

"What?" John whispered confused. "You 're the one doing this to me, remember…" John hitched out between breaths. He was about to come again. Evan claimed Johns mouth. His tongue demanding entrance to the other. John was beyond the stage where he cared and kissed him back. Their tongues danced to their own rhythm. Evan broke the kiss just as they both came, he held a hand on Johns mouth to suppress his moans of pleasure, and Evan suppressed his by biting Johns neck. After what seemed like an eternity their bodies finally relaxed.

Evan laid down beside John and released his hands from the bed, but still had them cuffed together. Evan positioned himself behind John, spooning as close as he could.

"You should rest." Evans hands squeezed Johns biceps.

"Why don't you uncuff me then…"

Evan laughed out low. "Not a chance. I'm not done with you. And if I let you go you'll just slip between my fingers. I want your ass before that happens. Know… go to sleep."

Evan felt Johns body relax after a while, and it didn't take too long before John was sleeping.

One hour, that's how long he would let John sleep. There was no way he could get what he wanted with a fully rested Colonel.

-----------

John woke up with a hard erection; someone was cuddling up against his back. He was still tired and his brain wouldn't even start working.

Before he could comprehend what went on, he felt hands locking him to the bed.

"Take it easy John. Relax. There is no escaping me either way. Might as well make the best of it and cooperate." Evan said to John. John looked at Evan somewhat confused before he remembered what he had done to him. John put his hands on his foreheads and groaned.

"What the hell have you been doing Major?"

"We already had this conversation John. Still want your ass, and now I'm taking it." John could feel the cock that pressed against his lower back.

"Evan. Let me go." John half pleaded and half ordered.

"I'm not taking orders from you until I get what I came here for. And I take it that you won't cooperate!?" Evan secured Johns hands to the headboard again, turning John half on his stomach.

"You're damn right I won't." John tried to resist, but he was tired and already quite numb in his arms being tied up for so long.

"You might put up a fight John, but I still have a feeling you like what I've done to you."

"What gives you that idea?" John asked.

Evan stroke his hand over Johns hip, over his stomach and down until he reached around his cock. "I think maybe this one gives you away." With one hand Evan stroke the length of Johns cock while the other took a grip of Johns hair and yanked his head back on his shoulder. "I think maybe your moans gives you away as well." Evan licked his ear, kissed and licked his troth.

John couldn't keep himself quiet any longer. He moaned and squirmed under Evans touch.

"See John. I knew you liked it." Evan smiled and laughed low into Johns ear. Evan reached for more lube, smeared a lot on his hand before he pushed a finger in Johns ass again. John moaned out loud again. He took his finger out and added another finger as he pushed in.

"John?" Evan was aroused and his cock hard and ready. The thought of Johns tight ass made him groan. "Tell me you are ready for me… Do you want me?" Evan whispered in his ear.

John swallowed and nodded.

"I want to hear you say it. Say you want me!" Evan yanked Johns head back again.

"I ah…." John moaned as Evan trusted his fingers inside him again. "I want you." John whispered in a husky voice.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Evan put some more lube on his hand, then applied it on his cock. He pushed the head slowly inside. He could feel John holding his breath.

"Relax, John. It won't hurt." Evan found the keys to the handcuffs and unlocked them. Evan took Johns hand and put it on his hip. "Keep it there." Evan ordered John.

Evan pushed all the way inside slowly and then held him tightly. "You ok?" Evan whispered. John nodded his ok.

Even let his hand wander from Johns shoulder, down his chest, stomach and down to his cock. He took the head of the cock in his hand and caressed him gently.

"Damn, you are so tight. You feel so good" Evan started trusting slowly and John moaned.

"I…." John started.

"I know John. You are about to come in my hand again." Evan smiled. John had his eyes closed, his head on Evans shoulder.

Evan trusted faster, he knew it wouldn't be long before John came in his hand again. Evan was on the verge of coming himself, but he wanted to come at the same time as John.

A few trusts later Evan could feel Johns contractions and they made him come with a scream he couldn't suppress. Both of them laid panting on the bed, Evan still inside of John. And John who finally had his hands free to resist didn't have the strength to do anything. When Evan pulled out of him, John just rolled over and fell asleep in Evans arms.

"She was right." Evan stated to himself.

"Who was right?" John asked half asleep.

"The woman on Untario. She said you would agree to most things that were sexually related…"

"Yeah, well… I'm funny that way…."

--------

Next morning John wake up in bed alone.

He got up and felt a ache in his ass. Not that it was uncomfortable, he just didn't remember why…

Ok. So maybe he remembered why after all. He got up from bed and walked into the shower. He put on some clean clothes and then went to find Major Evan Lorne.

"Major!" John called after Major Lorne. He was walking with Major Teldy in the corridor.

"Yes Sir?" Major Lorne suddenly looked nervous.

"My office. Right now!"

Major Lorne followed Colonel Sheppard to the office. He looked like a lamb who was about to be sacrificed

"Colonel, I..." Evan started.

"Major! You forgot these.." John handed Evan his handcuffs. He pushed Evan against the wall. Evan could feel Johns half erected cock against his thigh.

"If you think for one second that I'll send you back to Earth after that. Then you are dead wrong."

"Sir."

"Get back to work, Major."

"Yes, Sir!"

Major Evan Lorne smiled as he walked back down the corridor….

The End? Or tbc?

You decide.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the reviews__, here comes the next part _

It had been a long and exhausting day for John Sheppard. Not so much action or any off world crisis. Just miles and miles of paperwork and IOA bullshit. John hated that more than anything.

And the fact that he didn't know what to think or feel about his XO's behavior last week didn't help. Lorne had been off world since the day after. He had told Lorne that he wouldn't send him back to Earth after what he had done. And he wouldn't. He still didn't know how to feel about what had happened either. He had wanted Lorne right then and there, but now? He loved women, always had. John shook his head as he walked towards the mess hall. It was time for dinner and he was hungry. Lorne wouldn't be back for another two days, so there was still plenty of time to think, maybe even too much time.

It was 1200 hours and John still couldn't sleep, he got up. Maybe if he went for a run he would be exhausted enough to fall asleep. He had to be up at 0500 and he hadn't slept well in days. In fact he hadn't slept well since the whole thing with Lorne. Lorne.., why the hell did that guy have to pop into his head all the time. John had run for an hour straight, he was so tired that he had to stop to catch his breath. He walked to the end of the east pier and sat down. It was a nice and hot summer night, the sea surrounding Atlantis was like a mirror.

"You don't plan to jump, do you?" A female voice asked from behind. John turned his head around and saw Major Teldy standing there. John smirked and shook his head.

"You ok?" She asked when John didn't say anything.

"Yup!" John nodded. "Couldn't sleep, so I went for a run." John had turned his gaze back too the sea and the sky again.

"You like the sky, hu." Teldy asked while she sat down beside John. John huffed out a laugh.

"Pilot, remember." John had this teasing look in his eyes. Teldy studied him for a while. She had promised her best friend to keep an eye out for Sheppard.

"What are you doing up so late" John asked her.

"Same as you, not the running part.." Teldy looked at the sky. "I wonder what planet Lorne is on." She said quietly to herself. John glanced at her briefly.

"You miss him?"

"Yeah, I do" Teldy answered truthfully.

"Boyfriend?"

Teldy smiled brightly. "Evan is helplessly in love with you, sir. And he told me he had done something about that before he left for Antario. He is not my boyfriend, but he is a very good friend of mine. And he asked me if I could find out weather you were feeling the same. So?"

John looked shocked and disbelieving at the same time. "So?" John said watching his feet.

"So? Do you love him back or not?" Teldy asked irritated. She held her gaze on Sheppard. He had his brows furrowed, he was clearly thinking hard about the subject.

"No." The answer came out quietly like a whisper. Then a little stronger. "No. At least I don't think so. I'm… "

"Confused? Welcome to the world of love. Do me a favor, will you sir." Teldy said as she got up. John looked at her telling her to continue. "Next time you see Evan. Kiss him or hit him. These days on Antario has not been good for either one of you." She nodded her goodnight before she went inside.

Two days later John came out from his bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He walked right into one angry looking Major Evan Lorne. Evan grabbed John's waist, spun him around and threw him on the bed. The towel fell halfway off revealing John's half erected cock. Evan licked his lip, memorizing the scene in front of him. John had supported himself on his elbows, looking confused and vulnerable. Evan looked like a mean hunter, who had his prey captured and all ready to play with him. John breathed in deeply, the sight of Evan made his brain shut down temporarily. Evan still had on his uniform and tac west. He put his knee between John's legs. John tried to push himself further on the bed but was stopped by a hand on his thigh.

"I expected there to be a security team in the gateroom when I returned. To haul me away to the brig." Evan said in a husky voice.

John just looked at Evan and swallowed. Evan's eyes where filled with lust and desire and that scared John. He still had no idea what he felt. He wanted to push Evan away and cover himself up, but something made him lay there and wait for Evan's next move.

"I kept thinking about you this week, those beautiful eyes of yours." Evan leaned in over John. "That mouth of yours." Evans voice was low and deductive. John shivered as he turned his head away from Evan. He wasn't ready to kiss him yet.

John exposed his neck to Evan instead and Evan didn't hesitate. He licked his way up from the base of John's neck up to his earlobe, teasing with the tip of his tongue. A whimper escaped John's lips making Evan smile wickedly and his pants was suddenly way to tight for his cock.

"Damn it John. You really know how to make my cock hard."

"I didn't mean to…" John started weakly.

"What are you trying to do then? You don't want this?" Evan questioned.

"I don't know." John decided to tell Evan the truth. "Fuck! I don't know anything anymore." John tried to push Evan away, but he pushed him back down on the bed. Evan smiled and nodded understandingly.

"I'll help you make up your mind, baby." Evan leaned over John, tried to kiss him, but John turned his head again. Evan forced John to look at him. "If you decide to be a bad boy, then I'll have to tie you up like last time." Evan kissed John hard and demanding. When he broke the kiss John was panting, Evan saw he had a trace of lust in his eyes behind the confusion.

"Yeah. I'll help you make up your mind. I'll convince you to stay with me." A moment of panic made John try to bolt, he managed to turn around and almost make it to the other side of the bed before Evan had him pinned down again. Now he was face down with Evan pressed up against his back. John could feel the rough edges of his field uniform, his tac west and the belts that kept his gun strapped to his thigh. He could also feel the bulge in Evans pants pressed against his ass. Evan's low snicker sent shivers down John's spine. Evan placed one hand beside John's head and with the other he started to unbutton his pant.

"I was going to take this slow John, you know. But God, I can't control myself any longer. I need to be inside you." John could feel Evan's cock warm and pulsing against his ass. He could hear Evan searching his pockets, a small popping sound, then something cold hit the cleft of his ass.

"Evan, don't do this. I need.." Everything else was drowned as Evan lifted John up and buried his cock in his ass down to the hilt. John almost let out a scream, not because it hurt. He was surprised that Evan didn't prepare him, he had the first time.

Once Evan had buried himself inside he laid his weight over John. He stroked his hand over his hair, soothing him.

"Sorry, baby. You are so good and tight around my cock. You have no idea how good it feels." Evan laid halfway over on his side and made John follow him. Evan reached around and took John's cock in his hand and started stroking him. "I'll make you come with me. I need you to come with me." Evan whispered in John's ear. John had to moan, the cock in his ass felt really good and Evan's hand stroking him felt good. Evan noticed, he manhandled John to his hands and knees, then he started moving. Slowly. John moaned again and started moving with Evan out of pure instinct.

"I knew you would come around, baby." Evan fucked him slow, but hard. John couldn't answer, too lost in the pleasure Evan was giving him. Suddenly Evan pushed John down on the bed again, pulling himself out of John. John began to protest, but then Evan pulled John around and made him face him. Grabbing John by his hips and lining him up in front of his cock.

"You want me?" Evan asked teasing John pushing his cock to his entrance, but not entering. Evan held him still, John was trying to get the cock inside.

"Fuck. Evan. Take me, God, just take me." John was begging to be fucked and Evan loved every second of it. He pushed his cock halfway inside.

"You really want this baby?" Evan teased again. John moaned and wiggled under him. Evan smiled at John's desperate look. It almost made him come right then.

"Yes. Yes. I want you Evan. Please. Don't stop." John had his eyes closed, but opened them as soon as Evan pushed the rest of his hard cock inside. "Ah.. Evan!" He shouted out loud as he came. Evan grunted and came a minute after John. Evan laid down over John panting hard, a big smile plastered over his face.

"You know. I'll consider you my lover after this."

John turned his face around to look at Evan.

"I'm fine with that." He said lazily. "But if you think you'll sleep in my bed like that, then you're wrong."

"What is wrong with me?" Evan asked.

"You smell and your clothes are dirty. I don't think you need a gun in my bed either." Evan smiled.

After a long hot shower Evan was spooning behind John's back in his bed. Evan was trailing his fingers up and down John's arm and hip.

"You really are in love with me?" John asked with his lazy drawl.

"With all my heart." Evan whispered back, plastering a kiss on his shoulder.

"Evan. I …"

"John, don't. I know how you feel. Ann told me. You don't have to love me back, as long as I can have you fore a while. I need to have you here with me for a while. Ok?"

John nodded. He relaxed into Evan's embrace and fell asleep.

_Like it? Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

"John! Wait up!" Rodney came running down the corridor to catch up with Sheppard.

"McKay." John greeted as he continued walking.

"What is wrong with you?" Rodney asked him loudly. John didn't slow down as he entered the mess hall for lunch.

"What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with me, not that I know of." He collected a sandwich and an apple with the coffee. Then he greeted Teyla and Ronon before he sat down beside Teyla. Rodney followed him, sat down beside Ronon and continued his tirade.

"Of course there is something wrong with you."

Teyla and Ronon exchanged glances then looked at John.

"I'm not sick!" John said irritated.

"I didn't say you were sick, I said there is something wrong with you." Rodney looked at John with his 'are you a complete moron look'.

John shook his head and started on his sandwich.

"So?"

"So what?" John asked.

"Don't be such an idiot, what's going on with you?" Rodney asked impatiently.

John shrugged his shoulders and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Let me explain." Rodney said rather smug. "When you are off duty you are nowhere to be found. You are difficult to reach by radio and you have these nervous twitches every now and again. So I'm asking again. What is wrong with you?" Rodney glared at John.

Teyla smiled. "Dr. McKay is right in his observations of you, John. I would even say you look very happy sometimes."

John looked stunned. "I look happy? So I can't be happy?" John shook his head again and took a sip of his coffee.

"Maybe you're getting laid?" Ronon grinned at him. "That plant chick… She talks a lot about you."

"What plant chick? And how do you know she talks about me?" John asked.

"I believe he is talking about Dr. Espesito, brunette, very beautiful." Teyla smiled and took a mouthful of her tea.

"Oh." John said and took another bite of his food. "She is very beautiful." He nodded in agreement. "But I think I would remember it if I slept with her…"

John finished his sandwich and coffee and stood up. Apple in hand he nodded. "Well boys and girl. Have a nice day. I have to do some paperwork."

And he walked gracefully away.

Later in Colonel Sheppard's office.

"Heard you are sleeping with Dr. Espesito." John's head jerked up and found Major Lorne standing in the doorway. He had a serious expression on his face. "I thought I made it clear that you belonged to me now." His voice was low and irritated. He walked towards John and closed the door with his mind. John looked confused for a second.

"I've never slept with her." John said calmly and looked Evan in his eyes.

"I'm not so sure I believe you, baby. You said she was beautiful."

"You've been talking to McKay!?" John asked slowly.

Evan nodded. "You are correct."

"You are jealous? Aren't you? Don't tell me you are the kind of boyfriend who beats the crap out of your lover because you are jealous."

"Yes. I'm jealous. How could I not be! When every god damned female on this base and off of it talks about you and your perfect body." Evan scouted that last bit out loud. "And no, I would never hit you baby. I never would." He had lowered his voice and cupped John's face in his hands. He leaned over and kissed him gently. Evan had backed John up against the wall and kept kissing him.¨

"We shouldn't do this here, Evan." John said between the kisses.

"I know." He leaned in again and kissed him hard and passionate.

"Evan?" John was panting hard when he broke the kiss again. Evan started to kiss his way down his neck. John was staring at the sealing trying to find the strength to push Evan away. Not that he really wanted to, but he knew Ronon would come by and pick him up for a sparring match in the gym. John felt warm hands caressing his stomach, unbuttoning his shirt as they slid further up his body.

"John. It's 1600 hours, your shift is over and so is mine." Evan explained with a low voice close to his ear, he started to unbutton John's pants as he continued. "When we're not working, you are my lover and my boyfriend. So unless you push me away and tell me no, and you have to mean it. Then I'm going down on you." Evan kissed and caressed John with the tip of his tongue right under his ear. John moaned low unable to think any rational thoughts, and it didn't help that Evan had found his cock and caressed him gently. John pushed his hips closer to Evan.

"Now, baby. Do you want that hard cock of your in a hot warm place?" Evan asked low and seductive. John nodded unable to answer. "I promise I'll make you come, and I'll swallow everything you have to give me. Every… last… drop, baby." John swallowed and thought he saw stars even before Evan let his cock disappear slowly into his mouth. John couldn't help himself, he whimpered and let out a loud moan. It didn't take John long to come inside of Evan's mouth. Evan liked to suck cock and had learned a long time ago how to make a man come quickly. John fell to the floor embracing Evan while he panted hard.

"Evan." John's voice was weak.

"Hush, baby. It's ok." Evan tucked John back into his pants and fixed the rest of his clothes as well. "I'll fix dinner for us tonight. 1900 hours, my quarters. Ok?"

John kissed Evan. "Ok."

"You should probably get up from the floor before Ronon gets here." Evan smiled.

"How do…" John began surprised.

Evan kissed John and helped him up from the floor.

"I know more than you would think." Evan winked at John before he exited the office.

"You ready, Sheppard?" Ronon asked 2 minutes later as he popped his head in the door.

"Yeah. Lets go."

"McKay was right about you." Ronon stated as he landed a blow to John's arm.

"Ow.. Don't you start too." John rubbed his arm.

"It's distracting you. And you smell like sex." Ronan said as he sent John flying through the air and landed on his back.

"Fuck you!" John wiped his forehead and sat up.

"No, think you are the one who got fucked." Ronon grinned and sat down facing John. "Is he any good?" Ronon asked.

"He?" John questioned back.

"Lorne, his smell is all over you. And I saw him come out from your office." Ronon explained when he saw the shook and horror in John's face.

"I won't tell anyone." Ronon stated plainly. John stared at the floor. He suppressed the panic and looked up at Ronon.

"Thanks, Chewie." John even managed to smile.

"He treating you ok?" Ronon asked. He didn't like snooping around, but he had noticed his friends mixed feelings lately. And he knew they were connected to Evan.

"Yeah." John nodded. "It's complicated." John said low staring at the floor again.

"Because of your laws." Ronon nodded.

"Yeah, that too." Ronon looked questioning at John. "It's just… I've never been… you know… with another." John waived his hand gesturing towards the door.

"Never?" Ronon looked stunned.

"Never…" John was still staring at the floor. "I've never really thought I would be attracted to another guy, not before he.." John trailed of.

"It happens." Ronon said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" John locked eyes with Ronon.

"Yeah." Ronon nodded and smiled briefly.

"Ronon. I'm glad you know about me and Evan." John nodded. Ronon nodded too.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a small and funny one:)_

_-*-..._

In the conference room.

The meeting was with some of the scientists, botanists and the heads of the military including Major Ann Teldy's team.

Colonel Sheppard had a lollipop in his mouth, on the other side of the table Major Evan Lorne did his best to ignore him, while some of the botanists, especially Dr. Espesito almost drooled over the way Sheppard handled his lollipop.

Colonel Samantha Carter was briefing them on some interesting biological findings.

Evan tried not to stare at his lover teasing him with his lollipop. John was busy drawing something on a piece of paper. John rested the red cherry lollipop on his lower lip, took it away slowly before he let his tongue run over his lip even slower. Evan almost moaned, his cock was so hard. He had to change his position in his chair to relieve some pressure. From the corner of his eye he kept watching. John had put the lollipop back to his lip and sucked it into his mouth again. Evan could easily picture his cock being that lollipop.

Ann Teldy was also watching Sheppard having his way with his lollipop. She had to smile to herself, stole a glance towards her best friend and saw that he was having trouble not staring. She looked at Sheppard again then over at Dr. Espesito, her eyes where glossy and you could tell that she liked what he did.

Sheppard on the other hand was oblivious to the whole thing, he seemed to be in his own little world.

Evan almost came in his pants when John once again sucked the lollipop into his mouth and sucked so hard that he made a popping sound when he took it out again.

"Colonel Sheppard, please tell me you're paying attention." Col. Carter asked.

John jerked his head up, looked at her and smirked.

"Yup. Plant thing that can heal and gives out a strange energy reading. Could be interesting."

"So, you think it may be worth investigating then?" Carter asked.

"Don't you?" Sheppard asked in return.'

"Who's going then?" Carter asked.

-*-...

Later in the evening.

"You really like lollipops, don't you?" Evan carefully asked.

"Only the red ones." John answered absently. He scratched his head and continued on the same drabble he had done in the conference room.

Evan handed him a red lollipop. John smiled and popped it into his mouth. This time they were in the safety of John's quarters and Evan could stare all he wanted.

John swirled his tongue around it and popped it into his mouth again. Evan was aroused again, and shredded of his clothes. He laid down on the bed and stroked his cock.

"Hey John!" He said in a husky tone.

"Yeah?"

"Ever considered sucking on my cock?" John looked at Evan and noticed he was naked and stroking his cock lazily up and down.

"Um.. maybe." John answered a little insecure.

"Come here." Evan commanded. John slowly moved over to Evan on the bed.

"You know. All you have to do is pretend that my cock is your lollipop." Evan kissed John gently. "I'd love for my cock to be your lollipop."

He kissed him again.

"That easy?" John questioned.

"That easy." Evan said. He saw John go down on him. He took a deep breath when he felt John's lips close around the head of his cock. He had to strain himself not to shove his dick down his throat. John felt Evan tense and looked up on him.

Evan groaned and closed his eyes.

"Damn. I can never watch you suck on a lollipop ever again."

-*-...

TCB...


End file.
